startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mala Corwin
Mala Corwin was a Human Starfleet Medical Officer serving in the 24th century, serving on several starships, including the USS Lionheart and Starquest. Early Life She was born in Tycho City to Jerome and Mindy Corwin in 2349. Growing in the pressure domes of Luna, Corwin was a bit of a rebel and slacker She enjoyed Antarian shakes. Starfleet Academy She enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2367 and became friends with fellow squadmate Kimberly Chilton. Spencer Stone was also in the Gimel Squad with them. She spent her cadet cruise training in search and rescue techniques at Saturn Station One. Growing up under pressure domes helped her adapt to life in a space station as well as operating in zero-g environments. While there she attended a Starship Tactics course taught by Commander Gedna Tachion during her fourth year, impressing the seasoned officer. She also attended guest lecturer H'ohk's classes on Klingon anatomy. She became fascinated by him and he set up a distance learning course for her, as well as teaching her the basics of the dk'tahg. In 2369 she and the rest of her squad other members attended the infamous jungle survival course taught by Hans Zakarian. ("Survival Test") After graduation, she opted not to attend Starfleet Medical Academy, instead serving in the fleet as a nurse. Tachion had made a note of her during the class two years prior and had her assigned as the Nursing Officer when he took command of the USS Lionheart. She had been slated to report to Starbase 49. (Star Trek: Lionhearted: "New Orders") Starfleet Officer Prior to reporting for duty to the Lionheart Corwin attended a course a graduate level course on Starship Tactics on Mars. From there she traveled to Starbase 315 to report to duty aboard the USS Galaxy. 'USS Lionheart' While traveling aboard the Galaxy, Corwin and Lieutenant Junior Grade Jason Meadows planned their first date on the starbase. However, Meadows' busy work schedule as Assistant Chief Engineer to get the Lionheart caused him to keep rescheduling it. Instead, she made a date with Lieutenant Seff O'Rourke, one of the starbase's test pilots. During their dinner, Meadows showed up and the two came to blows, and along w/ Meadows' friend Lieutenant Junior Grade Michael Garrett who tried to intervene, the three men ended up in the brig the night before the launch of the Lionheart. ("Shakedown Cruise") Eventually, their relationship progressed to the point Meadows proposed and she accepted. Afterward, the couple transferred to Commander Kiva's new command, the USS Starquest. 'USS Starquest' 'Dominion War' During the course of the Dominion War, their relationship ended, to the point they didn't even speak outside of ship's business. (Star Trek: Lionhearted: "Familiar Faces") 'Later Career' By 2377 she had earned her Ph.D. and was a Starfleet Physician w/ the rank of Lieutenant Commander. ("Legacy") LUG Trek Stats Administration 1 : Logistics 2 Athletics 2 : Cross Country 3 : Running 3 Culture 2 : Human 3 : Klingon 3 Dodge 1 Energy Weapon 1 : Phaser 2 First Aid 2 : Combat/Wound Trauma 3 : Human 3 History 1 : Federation 2 : Human 2 Language : Federation Standard 2 : Klingon 1 Life Sciences 1 : Biology 2 : Exobiology 2 : Klingon Biology 2 Law 1 : Starfleet 2 Medical Sciences 1 : Klingon 2 Personal Equipment 2 : Medical Tricorder 4 Planetary Survival 1 : Jungle 2 Primitive Weaponry 1 : dk'tagh 2 Shipboard Systems 1 : Medical 2 : Tactical 2 Space Sciences 1 : Astronomy 2 Starship Tactics 1 : Federation 2 : Klingon 2 Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttlecraft 2 World Knowledge 1 : Sol IIIA 2 Contact (Professor H'ohk) +2 Contacts (Gimel Squad) +1 Zero G Training +2 Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:Medical Officers Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Starquest Crew Members Category:Humans